breaking point
by brittanydelko4ever
Summary: Even the strongest person has a breaking point,the team races to catch their latest unsub but will it drive some to their breaking point.
1. Chapter 1

**so I was watching a movie and got this idea. Team case fic told mostly through Emily's Point of View. no ships just the team trying to solve a case. **

Chapter one

At 9:39 pm I find myself staring out at the Washington DC Skyline from my apartment window. The view is therapeutic, at least it usually is. Tonight nothing seems to shake the darkness in my soul not after the last two days...

*** 72 hours ago***

Rossi,Morgan, Reid, Garcia and I take our seats in the conference room, The horrified look on JJ and the normally stoic SSAIC Aaron Hotchner's faces doesn't go unnoticed by any of us. This case is going to be bad we can feel it. As soon as the door closes behind us JJ begins her presentation her eyes diverted from the screen the entire time.

"we got a call last night from Lieutenant Jacob Morris in Denver Colorado, over the last month 8 college students have gone missing all female one at a time exactly three days apart." she begins clicking buttons and lists off the names. I cringe at the gruesome images that fill the screen force my self not to throw up. " the victims are found the morning after the third day deposed of in an alley. The unsub skins the victims alive leaving only their faces intact. The local coroner confirms that the victims had been raped, stabbed repeatedly and finally skinned alive." she turns off her slide show and begins passing each of us a file. These files contain a copy of the coroner and police report as well as crime scene photo's from each victim. The 9th girl was reported missing last night by her roommate after she didn't come back after running to the store.

"why are they just calling us now, 9 girls?" Morgan asks incredulously. He runs a hand over his head and stares at Hotch in disbelief. The rest of us sit shocked by the degree of gruesomeness this case holds.

"a team from the local field office came in after the 4th girls disappeared, since they have been unable to solve this they called us, I know we should have been called sooner and I let them know that. That's not important now, what is is that we catch this unsub and fast. What do we know ?" Hotch answers his trademark stoic expression back in its place.

"well for one this guy has had a high degree of medical training to be able to completely remove the skin that neatly." Reid points out "he's a doctor or at least went to medical school."

"all of these girls look the same, the same dark hair and brown eyes, this unsub is fixated on someone and this is his way of taking his rage and frustration out on her." I throw my opinion in.

"but what about the rapes there has to be a sexual element to this?" JJ asks.

"right, it's highly unlikely that this is the first time this guy has been in trouble'" Rossi

speaks up for the first time since we sat down. "we should look for priors."

"this unsub is male between the age of 30- 45, he probably is insignificant looking average build he doesn't stand out in a crowd." Morgan begins profiling.

"very good, guys Garcia I need you to search for any one matching that description with priors, rape assault etc. It's likely that he lives in town so narrow your search to the Denver area. Everyone else wheels up in thirty." Hotch concludes our meeting. At his announcement we all go our separate ways. b my file I exit the room an fin the nearest ladies room where I promptly empty the contents of my stomach. I brush my teeth and head to the bullpen to get my go bag and straighten up my desk before heading to the jet.

The team walks to the jet in silence our minds trying to comprehend what would make someone do that to an innocent girl. Once on the jet we all take our seats Hotch next to me, Rossi across from Hotch JJ next to him. Reid and Morgan are off in separate seats Morgan listening to his music and Reid going over the case file memorizing every detail. The plane ride is silent until Hotch gives us our assignments as we prepare to land. Morgan and I were assigned to go to the latest crime scene while Hotch and Rossi went to the coroners office and Reid and JJ went to the station to get set up and start a geographical profile.

**A/N: this chapter is a little short the rest will be longer, right now I want to see how much interest this generates. Please leave a review and let me know if you are interested in me continuing this thanks. xoxo, Brittany!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: as promised this chapter is longer. it isn't beta'd so pleas forgive the mistakes! thank you for all of the response this story got! And please keep it coming. Remember your opinions are always welcome, anyway here it is.**

Breaking Point : Chapter two

"This case sucks." Derek exclaims as we park behind the local police officers squad car. The officer whose name is Office Harris, had met us at the airstrip and escorted us to the crime scene.

"It's going to be a tough one, hopefully Garcia can narrow down our suspect list so we can find this girl fast." I respond.

"When does baby girl not come through for us?" Morgan points out.

"true , we better get out there and get this over with." I suggest looking out the window. Officer Harris was standing beside his police car with his arms crossed impatiently across his chest. We faced this a lot on out of town cases, the local cops felt we were taking over and often gave us the cold shoulder. We quickly unbuckle our seat belts and exit the SUV.

"We appreciate you bringing us out here." I attempt to lighten the hostile tension between the three of us. However it doesn't he just grunts in response and turns around walking under the police tape. Morgan and I exchange amused glances before following him. "This is where the body, if you can call it that was found." The police officer motions to a spot beside the green dumpster. He then proceeds to tell us the exact circumstances of the discovery of the victim. Morgan and I mentally take notes as we silently observe our surroundings. Twenty minutes later we have what we need and head to the police station.

CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM

(Hotch &Rossi)

Rossi and I ride to the Coroners office in silence, as we pull into the parking lot Dave is the first to speak.

"You ready for this?" He inquires.

"As ready as I'm going to get." I reply putting the black SUV into park. I tun to Dave before continuing. "are you ready?"

"Yeah, Lets get this over with?" He unbuckles his seat belt and opens the door I follow suit and we go meet up with the coroner.

"you must be the FBI." A tall black man greets us cheerfully.

"Yes sir, Agents Dave Rossi and Aaron Hotchner." I introduce us. "You must be Dr. Cambridge."

"That's me. It's a pleasure to meet you guys, if you would like to get started, what you are looking for is right this way." He turns and leads us to a wall of drawers. " I gotta warn you though it's not a pretty sight."

"we understand." Dave answers as Dr. Cambridge opens up one of the drawers. The sight before us is certainly worse than in the crime scene photos.

"what can you tell us about the victims?" I request doing my best to hold my composure.

"well to begin, during our initial examination I discovered that the skin was removed while the victims were still alive resulting in exanguination which is cause of death, after closer examination I discovered many puncture wounds all non fatal, I made a mold of the wound to help identify the weapon." The Doctor points to various spots on the body. "I ran a rape kit and found evidence of sexual assault however there was no fluids. Do you have any other questions?" he finishes.

"What about T,O.D are you sure they were all killed after three days?" Dave asks

"yes, according to liver temp." the doctor answers.-

"based on your experience how much medical training would one need to be able to remove the skin like this?" I point to the body of our latest victim, Kate Duncan.

" they would have to have finished the 6th year of medical school." he tells us.

'"okay thank you, if we have any more questions will you be available." Dave asks as we prepare to leave.

"yes, Agent Rossi." he begins writing some numbers on a piece of paper. "Here is my cell you can call me when ever you need."

"okay thanks." With a slight nod of my head we accept the phone number and head back to the police station.

cm cm cm cm cm cm cm cm cm cm cm cm cm cm cm cm cm cm cm cm

Derek and I are the last two to meet up in our assigned conference room following Hotch and Rossi by seconds. As we take a seat around the table Reid and JJ are just putting the finishing touches to the evidence board and map.

"Emily, Derek." Hotch turns toward us, his usual stern expression in place. "how did it go at the crime scene?" he inquires.

"we didn't find anything we didn't already know. Officer Harris did inform us that the victims were dumped next to dumpsters that were scheduled for pick up the day the victims were discovered." Morgan answers.

"this unsub wants these victims found, he wants people to know what he has done." I suggest from beside the coffee pot as I pour my self a cup

"so why not go to the press." JJ questions/

"that's one question we need to answer, we also need to know what caused the unsub to break. Why start killing now. The coroner informed us that the unsub would have to have completed at least 6 years of medical school, so this unsub is in his late twenties to early forties." Dave interjects.

The rest of the day goes pretty smooth the 6 of us spend it going over all the files and evidence while Garcia works her magic. Finally at 5 pm Hotch's phone rings getting all of our attention.

"Garcia what do you have for us?" he answers after looking at his caller ID. At his greeting he has all of our attention as we listen to his side of the conversation.

'yes, they're here'... 'right what did you find' he grabs a pen and some paper 'repeat that first one'... 'okay we'll let you know thanks Garcia'. Hotch hangs up and turns to us.

"I had Garcia run a check for men fitting our criteria in a 25 mile radius based on the dump sites she's got it narrowed down to to four suspects, Andrew Daniels 35 Nathan brooks 32 Jonas Parker 29 and George Holmes 40. Garcia sent their personal information to your pda's. Reid ,Prentiss, Morgan, and Rossi I want you to split up and interview them take a officer with you remember it's just a basic interview to narrow down the list even further. JJ and I are going to stay here and present the profile, we'll meet up here at 7 to compare notes." he says.

We say our goodbyes and head our separate ways. Morgan goes to Parker's, Rossi Goes to Brooks', Reid goes to Holmes' and I take Daniels. Much to my misfortune I get stuck ridding with Harris. I spent the 25 minute drive to Daniels house ignoring Harris' cheesy attempt at pick up lines while I review the information Garcia had sent about Daniels on my PDA. I didn't want to be unprepared.

Andrew Daniels was a 35 year old bachelor, unmarried, no kids etc. he was currently unemployed having lost his medical license shortly after returning from Iraq 3 month ago. He fit the profile on paper but I wouldn't know more till I met him in person. Moments later we come to a stop outside the suspects house.

"do you mind if I wait out here, I need to call my wife and then I'll meet you in there." Harris requests. From the drivers seat. I whip my head toward him incredulously, hadn't he just spent the last 20 minutes hitting on me what the hell...

"that's fine." I reply calmly and exit the car and walk toward the door. Harris opens the door a few minutes after I knock dressed only in a pair of jeans.

"Andrew Daniels?" I ask. He nervously runs his hands through his black hair ( think McDreamy but with green eyes)

"yes that that's me." I notice the slight tensing of his shoulders as he replies.

"I'm Emily Prentiss with the FBI," I show him my badge " can we go inside and have a seat I'd like to ask you a few questions."

"uh sure what's this about?"he offers a charming smile as he holds the door open farther allowing me entrance.

" I wanted to ask you a few questions about a murder that occurred last night." I answer as he leads me into his living room. If he hadn't had his back to me I might of noticed the flash of anger in his eyes but I didn't. He turns to me a smile on his face.

"of course why don't you make yourself comfortable," he says motioning to the couch. ' I'm going to run and put a shirt on and I'll be right back." at his last statement he turns and walks off. I take the moment to observe his living room. There are pictures lining the shelf above the fireplace so I go closer and investigate. The pictures are of Daniels and a brunette woman who bears a fairly strong resemblance to the victims. Some of the photo's are taken from in the house, some outdoors one from Paris and the last one looked like an engagement photo that you would see in a news paper. Realizing that this was our unsub I reach in my pocket and grab my phone to dial Hotch's number. However, a voice behind me stops me.

"i wouldn't do that if I were you." Daniels says from behind me. " any sudden movements and I shoot," I hear the safety being removed form his gun. " throw me your gun," he instructs. Well shit this isn't good I tell myself as I reach for my own gun. I was alone with a crazed psycho while bozo was out in the car talking on the phone. I had to think quick. As I toss my gun I lunge at him low trying to avoid his gun if he did shoot it was my only chance. Daniels falls backwards on to the floor and I land on top of him. He instantly rolls me over so that he is on top of me holding my arms down making it hard for me to fight back. I struggle beneath him trying to fight him off of me using all of my FBI training, but it is fruitless Daniels is a big guy of 6 ft 4 , at least 200 pounds. I call out hoping Harris will hear me even though I know he won't. Out of the corner of my eye I see our guns lying on the floor about a foot and a half a way. However so does he. After a little more of a struggle I manage to get one of my restrained arms free and my fingers wrap around a gun just as a black metal object comes flying at me head...

**Please at least 3 reviews before the next chapter...**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

previously...

_my fingers wrap around a gun just as a black metal object comes flying at me head... _

(Hotch)

45 minutes after I sent everyone out I slump back into one of the chairs of the conference room. JJ and I had just finished giving the profile, like always the locals were skeptical as to whether or not we could catch someone based on a profile. After about fifty thousand questions JJ and I were able to escape to the conference room and shut the door behind us providing us with temporary relief. JJ was sitting in the chair beside me her head in her hands, her elbows resting on the table. We are both enjoying a few moments of silence, the silence is interrupted by the shrill ring of a cell phone. I let out a heavy sigh when I realize it was mine but answer it.

"Hotchner"

"Aaron it's Dave, I'm on my way back. Brooks isn't our guy. Have you heard from the others?" Dave asks.

"Not yet, JJ and I just finished giving the profile were just waiting on you guys."

"okay I'll be there in ten minutes."

" okay bye." When I hang up the phone JJ is looking at me curiously.

"Dave." I inform her. " Brooks int the unsub he's on his way back." She nods her head at my head in acceptance.

"what are we going to do if none of these guys are our unsub?" She asks flipping through the file in front of her. Just when I'm about to answer Reid walks in.

"there's no way Holmes is our unsub, he doesn't fit the profile." he says as he throws his bag on the floor and sits at the end of the table.

"so it's down to two." JJ comments to no one in particular.

" two, who else called?" Reid asks her. Just as there is a knock on the door. I recognize the knocker as one of the locals so I let him in and lead him over to the windows so we can talk while JJ and Reid continue their conversation at the table.

"agent Hotchner, I think I may know who you're looking for." he hesitates. Looking at his name tag I pause before I reply.

'Officer Franklin what are you talking about?"

"well, you see it's like this there's this guy Andrew Daniels..." He begins the name causes all three of us to focus on what he is saying, "he..." Officer Franklin begins to explain but is interrupted when my phone rings. I don't recognize the number but I Stop the officer and answer it anyway.

"Agent Hotchner." I answer.

" A-a agent Hotchner, it's officer Harris. she she's gone." a distressed voice comes on the other end of the line. " there's blood and stuff is knocked over I I …."

" who's gone" I interrupt slightly raising my voice.

" agent Prentiss."

"what do you mean she's gone." I yell. Both Reid and JJ stop talking and look at me. Turning back to the table I put the phone on speaker so that they can hear as well. About that time Dave walks in. JJ Hushes him and points to the phone as Harris answers me again.

" she's not here, the living room is a mess there is stuff knocked over, and there's blood. The blood trail leads out the back door."

" where the hell were you?" I demand. Dave looks furious and JJ and Reid are in shock.

" I was in the car on the phone with my wife. I came in as soon as I could not 20 minutes later and she was gone . Wh what should I do." He asks. I let out a deep breath to calm my self before answering.

" why did you let her go in alone, you know what kind of person were dealing with." I insist.

"she said it was okay.'"

" Just stay there damn it we're on our way and do not touch anything. No one comes in or out till we get there." I instruct him and hangup before he could answer. Right now I wanted to strangle the man, because of his incompetence my agent was now missing.

"Dave, Who's house did she go to?" I turn to face my three team members.

"uh, Andrew Daniels." Reid answers.

"Franklin." I turn to the officer beside me." what do you know about Daniels?"

"he just returned from Iraq three months ago, he's been different ever since, violent, been drinking a lot. and his fiance died while he was in Iraq, there was a fire we couldn't get to her in time, her injuries were to severe and she died in the hospital, the doctors couldn't get enough for a skin graft and she got an infection we tried to contact Daniels when it happened but we couldn't."

"okay this is our unsub, we need to get moving we all know the time line." I run my hand over my face. " JJ set up a press conference we need to get their pictures out. Reid I need you and officer Franklin to get an APB out on Daniels' car. Then call Garcia an have her find what ever she can find on this guy. Dave Morgan and I are going to go out to Daniels House." I give out everyones orders JJ and Reid rush out of the conference room leaving Dave and I alone.

"god dammit Dave, why did this happen. This guy is the unsub what is he going to do to her?" I look over at the evidence board and groan. " shit Dave, she resembles the victims what was I thinking sending her out there."

"you can't blame yourself for this Aaron, Daniels is in the middle of a psychotic break we knew this could happen it didn't matter who went to his house."

"your right, we need to get over there, call Morgan while I drive. Tell him to meet us there."

Morgan meets us at the unsub's house and the three of us walk in together, the locals crime scene unit was on their way. Officer Harris meets us at the front door and it takes all I have not to beat the crap out of him if he had done his job this wouldn't have happened.

" where is it." I demand referring to the crime scene. Harris cringes at the harsh tone to my voice. But right now I really don't care.

"down there." He points to the hallway to our right. " the first room on the right."

"go wait out side for the CSI's I instruct him as Morgan Rossi and I head into the crime scene. When we enter we begin surveying the damage. Lamps and picture frames are knocked onto the floor, broken glass everywhere. the bright red pool of blood on the otherwise white carpet sticks out. Out of the corner of my eye I notice something black hiding underneath the couch. I walk over and pick it up, it is prentiss's gun. I hold it up for Morgan, Rossi, and Lt. Morris who had just joined us. Rossi just shakes his head but Morgan is a little more vocal with his response.

"shit, Hotch not again!" he exclaims. "it's only been two months."

"I know Derek, we're going to find her don't worry." I attempt to calm him down a little, I knew how he was feeling, we all did

"yeah before or after he rips her fucking skin off." Rossi smarts off.

" Rossi, Morgan go search the rest of the house for any clue as to where he might have taken her." at my order the leave the room. i knew I needed to get them out of the room they were to worked up.

" if you don't mind me asking what happened to months ago" Lt. Morris asks as the crime scene techs come in seconds later. after instructing them to be as careful and through as possible I answer his question.

"Two months ago we were called to a religious compound. We sent two agents in under cover as child advocates, Reid and Prentiss. The leader of the cult found out one of them was FBI, Prentiss identified herself as the agent to protect Reid and they beat her pretty bad before wo could get them out."

"i heard about that didn't know it was your team though, they didn't release names. I'm sorry, You have my whole department at your disposal, we will do what ever it takes to find your missing agent."

"thank you."

3 hours later we arrive back at the police department empty handed. The CSI's had sent all the evidence to the lab so know it was a waiting game until Garcia got back to us. Since it was already after ten I tell the team to head to the hotel and try to get some rest. Emily needed us rested. Plus if there are any breaks before morning some one would call us. Even though I knew none of us would get any sleep.

(Emily)

As I open my eyes it takes me minute to adjust to my surroundings. It's dark just a single stream of light coming from somewhere behind me. Someone is whistling an unfamiliar tune, the noise makes me headache ten times worse then it already is. I try to sit up from my position on some sort of table but find it impossible due to the restraints on my wrists and ankles. I pull at the restraints on my wrists trying to bring my arms down from above my head. It is useless, I quickly try to recall how exactly I had gotten here as I hear footsteps coming toward me and the whistling gets louder. The last thing I remember is being in Andrew Daniels' house. Then he threatened me with a gun we struggled and he must have hit me over the head with something, that would explain the headache. I try again to get my hands free but all I manage to do is make my wrists sore.

"It's no use Emily." Daniels laughs from behind me. The sound of my name on his lips make me cringe but that doesn't stop me I keep trying till his hand clamps over one of mine stopping me. Suddenly he is beside me looking down at me. The bruise on his right cheek doesn't go unnoticed. Well at least I got in one good hit I tell my self as he slowly runs his hand down my arm and further down my side stopping at my hip. I hold a straight face determined not to show him any emotion.

"I'm glad you came to my door Emily, your perfect. With you it can finally be over." He begins walking away again. Moments later the light comes on. As the room lights up I squeeze my eyes shut when I open them again I notice the knives and other sharp objects lining the walls and the mirrored sealing. Great I get to watch him kill me.

"welcome to hell baby." he laughs, walks over to the wall and grabs a knife before walking back over to me. He turns the knife back and forth letting the light reflect of the tip.

**thanks for all of the review's and alerts! i tried to reply to all of the reviews but if i missed you I'm sorry! thanks for reading i hope you liked it let me know. again i'm sorry if there are a bunch of mistakes.**


End file.
